<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookery by Aquatics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191196">Cookery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics'>Aquatics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stinz (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans saves the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/gifts">Schneefresser</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dandelions are green and crunchy, laying beautifully along the edges of the lunch tin, covering the eggs and ground-up wheat. Hans whistles as it goes into his bag, priding himself on the addition of mama’s herbs.</p><p>When lunch comes around, his friends gather.</p><p>”This doesn’t smell like thy usual box. Did thine aunt cook today?” Stinz asks. Hans grabs the box away just as Uwe makes a lunge for it.</p><p>”I made it.” Hans snaps, instantly blushing at the confession. Stinz’ eyes widen, Uwe frowns with what looks like envy. But nobody says another word, and the lunches continue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>